Spider-Man and the Teen titans
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: I am so so so so so so sorry about the other story with the similar name. Technical Difficulties.
1. Chapter 1

Numerous fireworks exploded in a stunning display of flashing sparks and streaks over the Jump city Carnival. Watching all this from the highest seat on Ferris wheel, were the famous teenage heroes: Robin and Starfire.

Starfire's bright green eyes gazed at the exploding colors as if she were hypnotized by them, resting her head in her hands.

"Beautiful... tell me again what they are called." She turned to her teammate.

Robin smiled slightly. "Fireworks." He answered.

They went back to staring.

" On my home planet, such explosions would mean the Gordanians were attacking... you are certain earth is not under attack?"

"Positive. Cotton candy?"

Starfire worriedly glanced at the cotton candy.

"The last time I ate a ball of cotton, it was white and it didn't taste very-"

"This is Different." Robin tore a bite sized piece out and popped it into his mouth. Starfire mimicked and smiled.

"Mmm... it disappeared!" She exclaimed.

Robin chuckled. "Yeah, it does that."

Starfire changed the subject. "When I first came to this planet, I thought I would never fit in. Earth was full of strange things. But now I see that-"

A huge flash erupted in the sky.

"Wow, here comes the finale!" Robin exclaimed.

5 dozen fireworks went off at the same time.

"Wahoo, Amazing!"

Starfire finished, smiling. "Earth is full of Amazing things too."

"Yep, best planet I've ever been to." Robin joked.

Suddenly, a pinkish creature with tentacles whizzed by their seat. As it did some tentacles wrapped around Starfire's neck and chest, hauling her away.

"STARFIRE!" Robin was too far away to grab at all.

Immediately, a web line attached itself to the kidnapped alien's shoe and pulled a ready for action Spider-Man into the air.

Robin decided to look for the rest of the team, while Spider-Man and Star fire handled the thing.

He only hoped she was okay...


	2. Intresting reunion, i must say

Starfire struggled with the Smooth tentacles that ensnared her.

"Wherever you are taking me, I do not wish to go!" She yelled blasting at the creature.

It released but accidentally cut The web line in the process. Spider-Man now saw that he was falling towards the ocean.

"Ohshootohshootohshootohshoot OH SHOOT!"

But, instead of colliding with Dark freezing water, he collided with 2 Orange feminine arms which carried him back upwards.

"... Y'know, I'm usually the one who catches helpless people, not girls."

His rescuer glared at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Spider-Man chuckled nervously. "NOTHING! Absolutely nothing!"

Starfire's glare turned to cheerful smile. " I am only kidding, Friend Spider-Man!"

Meanwhile, at the Carnival

Cyborg and beast boy were at one of those ring toss games, as Beast boy carefully tossed a ring onto a bottle.

Cyborg and Beast boy high fived each other. "Booyah!" Then, Beast boy took his price and handed it to Raven, who was reading a book. "See," Beast boy boasted. "I told you I'd get you a prize!"

Raven took the Prize, which was a Giant plush Chicken and stared at it with her emotionless face.

" A giant chicken. I must be the luckiest girl in the world." She said sarcastically.

Suddenly, Robin dropped down in front of them.

"Titans! Trouble!"

Cyborg looked at Robin, who was already running away. "Where's starfire?"

"That is the Trouble." Robin replied.

The others glanced at each other, then off after him. The team soon reached the Dock, where they saw Starfire carrying someone...

Meanwhile,

Spider-Man was Frantically trying to warn The red haired alien of oncoming tentacles trying to grab them.

"Right! No the Other right! Wait, left! I said turn! STTOOPP! No, go go go go!"

Starfire rolled her eyes and shot at their Attacker, only for her bolts to bounce off the creature.

"No more chasing now, please!" Starfire exclaimed and put on an extra burst of speed.

...

The Teen titans watched as starfire fire wizzed right through them, followed by a pink thing.

"Who's her new best friend?" Beast boy smiled.

"Don't know," said Robin, pounding his fist into his hand. "But I can't wait to meet 'em."

Starfire whirled around and landed behind her Teammates, putting down a very frightened Spider-Man. The Teen titans either didn't see him or care. The Heroes were now focused on the pink mechanical creature coming towards them.

Beast boy transformed into a Crocodile and leaped up to bite it, but missed. Raven picked up a cart with her magic and threw it at the creature, only for it to plow thru.

Cyborg was able to grab the thing by the tail and hold it still, but it didn't look like things would stay that for long. Spider-Man quickly shot 5 "web ropes" and tugged with with Cyborg.

"Don't know what you did to make this thing mad star," Spidey grunted. " but it wouldn't hurt to apologize!"

Starfire worriedly stared at the alien. "Um, I am sorry?"

Immediately, Cyborg lost his grip. Spider-Man, however, was dragged with it.

"Not AGAIN!" He screamed, as the creature charged towards Robin and starfire.

Robin quickly pulled out his staff and **THWACK!**

The creature went over the railing of Dock. Beast boy quickly peered over it.

"So, did we just win?"

**KABLAM!**

The Alien rammed thru the middle of the Dock and upward. It quickly went for Spider-Man , who jumped on top of it.

"Sorry, no flying allowed at the carnival! Let me show you the way out!" Spider-Man punched thru a glass area on the alien, pulled out random wires and jumped down to the ground. The alien flew into the sky and exploded looking like a Firework.

"Whatever that thing was, it can't hurt you now." Robin assured

Starfire was still worried." But why did it wish to hurt me?"

" Maybe it was jealous of your powers." Spider-Man chuckled.

At that moment, Raven,Beast boy and Cyborg noticed that Spider-Man was there. Raven was the first one to reach him, Wrapping her arms around him.

"Peter! You're back!" She soon realized what she was doing, blushed and retracted from him. " I mean, what are you doing here?"

Spidey chuckled. "I missed you too." Raven smiled a little.


	3. Yay, family

Spider-Man and the Teen titans finally entered the living room after a very long elevator ride. Starfire walked out first, smiling like a school girl.

"Come friends! I shall thank you for my rescue by reciting the poem of gratitude. All 6,000 verses!"

Every other hero in the room's eyes widened. Spider-Man looked back towards the elevator. "Uh, may I go to the store? I forgot to buy ear plugs."

"I see you haven't changed a bit, Starfire." A voice remarked. The heroes saw a girl sitting on the back rest of the couch. She was similar in appearance to Starfire, except for black hair and a metal like clothing in some areas. Spider-Man's spider sense went off, but only by 50%. He was still alert though.

"When we were little, I was always rescuing starfire." The newcomer stated. Spider-Man raised an eyebrow. When we were little?

Starfire rushed forward."SISTER!" She screamed, hugging the life out her. When Starfire stopped, the girl held up a green diamond necklace. Spider-Man's senses tingled more.

"Brought you a present." Starfire stared at the necklace for a moment, then said in an excited voice, "a sentari moon Diamond? Where did you-"

"From the sentari moon, of course." She wrapped it around Starfire's neck. "Oh look, it matches your eyes."

Starfire smiled happily. "You must meet my friends!" She then literally dragged the newcomer at a fast speed over to others.

"I wish to introduce my big sister!" Starfire started.

"Blackfire." The other alien said. Spider-Man nearly snickered. You have to admit, it was VERY Ironic. "And since star told me all about the titans in transmissions, let me guess... Cyborg."

"Pleased to meet you little lady." He said, shaking hands with her. " He looked at his hand. "Little lady,BIG handshake! Well alright!"

Blackfire turned to Raven. "Raven, I like that gemstone on your Ashmenshakra."

"You know about shakras?" Raven asked, smiling a little. "I got way into meditation on ultar prime." Blackfire smirked and turned to Beast boy.

"Beast boy, what's up?"

"Nothing but the ceiling, baby!"

"Hehe, good one!

"See, she thinks I'm funny!" Beast boy whispered to Raven.

"Statistically, I suppose someone has to." The emotionless girl retorted.

"You must be Robin," Blackfire said. "Oh, I am loving this cape! It is absolutely luscious!"

"Thanks!"Robin smiled."It's Polyesterized Titanium. 3 times stronger than steel."

Peter would have called him a geek, if it weren't for the fact that he was a science nerd.

Blackfire stared at Spider-Man with a puzzled look. "Who's this?"

Spider-Man had decided that, even if his Spider sense was tingling, he would meet this girl instead of being skeptical. If he did do that, he would most likely break Starfire's heart. And Starfire was his Friend, after all. He would just keep an eye on her to find out what his Spider sense was trying to tell him. He realized that Blackfire was trying to figure out who he was.

"...well, people call me lots of things," Spider-Man spoke suddenly, startling everyone but raven. "But those names aren't very nice. So, just call me Spider-Man." He struck a pose."The Amazing."

Blackfire clapped." Wow, that mask makes you look so mysterious." She stated.

Before Peter could reply, Starfire popped up next to the 2. "So, sister! What brings you to earth?"

"I was in the quadrant. I decided to see if earthlings like to party." Blackfire plopped onto the couch." Besides, I decided to rest. Nearly got sucked into a black hole on the way here.

Immediately, Robin, Beast boy and Cyborg rushed over to her." Wow!"

"So, I was cruising the 45th sector.."

Spider-Man didn't exactly want to hear that. For some odd reason, he wanted spend time with Raven. He remembered when they were little and in school, how she was picked on constantly. He also remembered the times he stood up for her, the times he was then picked on with her, But they were good friends. But, she was transferred to another school and Peter never saw her for several( 13 to be exact) Years. Then one night, she had recognized his voice when he was Spider-Man and they were happy to see see each other. Apparently after hearing Peter talk about great power and responsibility, she decided to use her powers for good as well. Peter now walked towards her, smiling under his mask.

"So, Raven, how have you been?"

"Hm? Oh, hi pete." He wasn't suprised to see that she still had an emotionless face." Good as I'll ever be... I know this'll probably sound weird, but do you wanna come to my room?"

"That doesn't sound weird."

Raven blushed." Maybe it sounded weird to me because it's the first time I've asked someone that."

"Maybe..."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Raven broke the silence.

"So, shall we?"

"I think we shall."

And so the two walked down the hall, while Starfire retrieved a soda for Blackfire.

Meanwhile…

High above earth 3 blue streaks flew inside a spaceship and into capsules. A 4th Capsule blinked red. Two Aliens in red suits watched.

"Our target was not located." The first one said."the drones have failed."

"Have they?" The second one said. He pressed a button and a screen displayed the whereabouts of the missing Drone.


	4. let's hang out!

"And this is my room."

Raven had finished giving Peter the grand tour and had finally gotten to her was something Peter had Never had never expected. Her was normal. VERY normal.

Normal for Raven.

There seemed to be dozens of Voodoo masks everywhere on the wall. He saw a bed, though it really didn't qualify as a bed. She had a Mirror that seemed normal to him. But that was it.

"What do you think?" She said, Standing in the Center of the room.

"Uh,…exotic I suppose? A little creepy, no offense."

"None taken... say, you wanna read some books? I understand if you don't want to. These are pretty scary books." Raven sat down on her "bed".

Spider-Man sat down beside her." Nah, I'd rather spend time with my best friend."

"Thanks,...I guess. As you can see, there's a shelf." She motioned to a Book shelf at the left wall." So, dig right in."

"Woopee,"Spider-Man said as he got up. "I get to have a Book date with Raven!"

Raven's eyes widened and she blushed when he said Date. "W-what?"

If Raven could see through Spidey's mask, she would see that Peter was turning the color of an Apple.

"W-well uh I- you see, er- I was. I meant. D'oh! I was joking. Yes! I was joking! Nothing else."

It was very quiet for the rest of the reading time.

Meanwhile

"Sister?...Sister?...Sister, I seek your companionship!" Starfire called as she tried to look for her sibling.

She eventually wandered into the living room, where Beast boy and Cyborg were playing a racing video game. It seemed neither were in the lead.

"you wanna pass me," Cyborg taunted. "But you can't pass me, you ca-you passed me!"

Beast boy grinned." Try to turn, jets and Nitro!" His car was now way ahead of Cyborg's.

Starfire walked up to them."Tell me, have any of you seen Blackfire?"

"Beats me. She was here just a second ago." Beast boy answered.

Beast boy's car in the video game was bumped back by Cyborg's.

"Yeah, back in the leagues!HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cyborg boasted.

"Ooh, may I join your game?" Starfire asked.

"Winner plays Blackfire."

"Yeah, she rules at this game!"

Starfire sighed and went off to find Raven and Spider-Man.

At the Door to Raven's room

"Well,I'm off to the weight room, Rae." Peter Parker stated, about to walk down the hall spider style.

"Well, it was nice reading with you."she looked disappointed to see him go.

"Wait!"Starfire rushed to Raven's door." Is my sister in there?"

"No." Raven started to close the door.

"Might you wish to hang out with me? We could visit your favorite depressing cafe."

"Already been. It was open Mike and Blackfire wanted to share. Your sister's poetry is surprisingly Dark." And with that, she closed the door. Spider-Man felt a little sad when he his Orange skinned friend sighed and frowned. She walked up to him with a sad expression plastered on her face.

"Let me guess, you do not wish to hang out with me either." She looked at him sad teary eyes.

Spider-Man groaned and slapped a hand on his face. Why did she use the puppy face? He was a sucker for Puppy faces. He slowly wiped his hand off his face.

"It's okay I understand." She started to walk away, but a webbed hand grabbed her arm.

"Fine, I suppose we can 'hang out'."

Spider-Man didn't even see her smile. All he saw was a Orange blur and the next thing he knew he being tugged tightly. He could actually feel his ribs bend.

"Thank you so much!" She let go of him." Why don't we search for my sister first?"

Spider-Man gasped for air and soon the 2 were walking down the hall, towards the weight room. As they were near the entrance, they could see the silhouette of Robin and Blackfire. Spider-Man mouth nearly broke through the floor. They were hugging! Or at least it looks like it. Hard to tell by looking at a shadow.

"Perfect hold me just like that and..."

Robin flew thru the air, spun several times, then landed on the dumbbell shelf.

"Learned that move from a Denzell master on tirus 3."

Spider-Man and starfire walked in."hello Robin and my sister. Are we interrupting anything?"

"Not at all! Your Sister just showed me this cool move."

"Moves even better than Chuck Norris?" Spider-Man joked.

"Yep. Suprised you haven't done that, star."

"Well, I-uh..."

"Maybe it's because she never knew how. I always was the better fighter." Blackfire tugged on Robin's arm"C'mon! I'll show you a move I used on a raging..." the rest could not be heard. Spider-Man wondered why his Spider sense hadn't let up. Sure, she seemed a tiny bit arrogant but besides that she was okay. He turned to Starfire.

Hey, I'm gonna get a- are you okay?" She seemed sad, REALLY sad.

"...Hmm? Oh, nothing. What were you saying?"

Spider-Man rolled his eyes." I was saying, 'I'm going to get a drink, do you want something?' Then you were all sad. What's up with THAT?"

"Nothing. I'm okay. Just thinking."

"Oh. Ok, see you later." Spider-Man walked away, leaving Starfire to wonder if her sister had replaced her spot on the team. She wondered if anyone even cared.


	5. Par-TAY!

All the Teen titans were sitting on the couch minding their own business. Everybody(except for Spider-Man) was thinking to themselves how cool Blackfire was when Starfire walked in carrying what looked like a lot of snacks and Drinks.

"Friends, I invite you to join me in the togetherness of a stay home movie night! I bring you popcorn and non-cotton me, what sort of movie shall we view?"

"Action."

"Comedy."

"Sci-fi."

"Horror."

"Sitcom... oh wait. That's the same as comedy." Peter said to himself

"..."Starfire dropped all the snacks."Perhaps a double feature?"

"Forget the flicks kids," Blackfire walked in, wearing the same clothes as starfire."We're going out!"

Starfire blinked "We are? Where did you...Are those my-"

"Heard about a party downtown, cool crowd and Hot music." Blackfire continued.

"Yeah!"

"I'm in."

"Why not?"

"And it's in a creepy run down warehouse." Blackfire added.

Raven looked up from her book and put it down.

So, everyone walked towards the door. Spider-Man took a moment to put on his suit, just for kicks.

Blackfire walked pass Starfire."Sweetie, raided your closet, hope you don't mind."

"Why not? You have already borrowed my friends..." Starfire muttered sadly.

…

LOUD. That's the only thing that went thru our favorite wall crawler's mind as he and the other Titans stood in the middle of the dance floor. Very loud hip hop music blared while people "Danced."

Blackfire danced her way to a group full of Horrible dancers."Step aside earthlings! The queen of the Galaxy has ARRIVED!" She turned to the Superheroes." Now don't tell me you're afraid of doin a little dance!"

Spider-Man waved his hand."No thanks, I don't want anyone to get jealous of me when I start gettin' hippy wit it!"

"Getting what?!"Raven was confused.

Spider-Man sighed."A bad pun ahead of it's time."

So Everyone danced except for Raven and starfire.

"This party is pointless." Raven muttered.

A Goth teen walked up to her right. "Everything's pointless." He muttered."wanna go talk about it?

So, the 2 went off to go talk about how pointless things were. Starfire stood there ALONE.

Suddenly 2 guys showed up next to her." Hey hot alien girl, you diggin the scene?" One of them asked.

Starfire rubbed the back of her head."I did not know we were supposed to bring a shovel..." she replied.

Laughter echoed through the entire building and Starfire blushed immensely, feeling so embarrassed.

Meanwhile...

High above earth, the 2 figures in bulky, red metal suits gazed at the blue and green planet before first one walked over to a large desk with touch screen buttons and spacey stuff as well.

"The girl may have defeated one probe, but she will not fare so well against 3."

The first one pressed a button and 3 of the same creatures that attacked the titans earlier, were ejected from the ship and down towards the planet below.

Back at the warehouse...

Starfire stared at the ground in absolute misery. It seemed that she was noticed alot before her sister came. Oh such fun there was!She loved and missed those happy days with her companions, wether it was helping beast boy prank cyborg, helping cyborg prank beast boy, trying to get raven to join in festivities, and best of all, robin showing her around this new planet.

Alas, she decided that she would never see one of those days again. It seemed that ever since her sister had come along, she had taken the attention of her friends. Sure, she enjoyed her family member coming over for a visit, but...

"Sigh... maybe I do not belong here after all..."She thought out loud.

"Of course you don't."

Starfire looked up and realized that robin had come onto the roof.

"You belong down there, having fun with the rest of us. What's wrong?" He came and sat beside her.

Starfire decided to lie about it, for some reason. "N-nothing is wrong. Everything is wonderful! The pounding music and blinding lights are quite enjoyable!"

Robin continued staring at her, knowing she was lying.

The alien girl closed her eyes."Everything is NOT wonderful... I am happy to see her but Blackfire rules the video games and she is able to share very depressing poems and she knows the cool moves and she knows when people are not talking about shovels!... (sigh) and I am nothing like her."

Robin placed a hand on her shoulder."No, you're not. I think that-"

Whatever robin said was interrupted as a glass hatch on the roof opened and Blackfire flew out, her hair dyed...pink.

"How do I look?" A moment of silence.

"Hey, look can you give us a minute here?" Robin gestured to his friend next to him.

Blackfire frowned for a moment, just before a new song came glanced at the party, then floated over to robin and pulled him back inside."Eek! I love this song!"

Starfire stood up and sighed. She was feeling awful useless. Her eyes looked up and noticed that the giant glowing letters on top of the building were dimming.

"Huh?"

A drone slid out into starfire's view, having hid behind a letter. It lunged the caught off guard teen titan.

Inside...

Spider-Man and Beast boy were shuffling and break dancing, all that stuff. Beast boy just so happened to look up and gasp. Spider-Man's spider sense buzzed and he looked up. They both saw 2 silhouetted figures, Both very familiar. 1 of the figures grabbed the other with a tentacle and began hauling it away. The 2 heroes knew what was happening.

"Beast boy, gather the others! I'll slow 'em down!" Spider-Man barked.

Beast boy quickly ran to Cyborg."Cy! Star's in trouble!"

Cyborg quickly stopped dancing and was about to run over to BB, when 4 tentacles leaped out of the darkness and grabbed The green teen. Cyborg raced forward only to be rammed by another drone.

Raven and the Teen were talking about... STUFF, when the drone holding beast boy wizzed by. Raven sighed as the boy she was talking to ran off. She teleported 2 crates at the creature, making contact.

"**TIMBERRR!**"

Raven dodged as another drone ridden by Spider-Man crashed into the ground below and Cyborg punched one over to their location. The titans were doing their best to keep the fight away from the civilians.

Spider-Man Leaped up and Kicked a drone extremely hard and it zoomed Deep into the floor. As he did this, one sneaked up behind him, but Raven quickly drew attention towards her. Beast boy turned into a Tiger and leaped on one them while Cyborg punched it back and forth. The drone shook off Beast boy and rammed Cyborg again. Starfire fired at the one that originally attacked her. Spider-Man tried to punch the creature, but all that did was hurt his fist. The Drone grabbed Spider-Man and threw him into Starfire. Raven muttered her famous words and bashed crates into that one. Now, she had the attention of 2 Drones and they had cornered her. Luckily, Spidey jumped on one, weighing it down and speaking in a baby voice.

"OOO! MOMMA SAID TO PWAY NICE! I'M GOING TO TELL!I'M GOING TO TELL! I'M GOING TO TELL!"

Raven rolled her eyes and fought the second one while it was distracted. Robin heard the fight and was about to walk away, when Blackfire tugged on his arm.

"Where are you going? stay and talk to me!" She exclaimed.

Robin raised an eyebrow." I just wanna see if Starfire's okay!"

Spider-Man wammed right through the Wal in front of the boy wonder. Robin rushed over to him.

"What's going on?"

The wise cracking web head clutched his head." Remember the thing that Attacked star?"

"The one that you destroyed, what about it?"

"I think it's cousins would like chat with us about that destroying thing." And with that, Spidey ran back in."LEROOOY JENKINS!"

Robin noticed that Blackfire was just... standing there."Didn't you hear? Your sister's in Trouble!"

"...Right, of course." She took the pink wig she had on and ran after Robin into the fight.

Meanwhile...

Starfire was brutally thrown against the wall and into a dumpster. A drone wrapped around the dumpster, ensuring that she wouldn't escape and began flying off with the other 2. That is until a red and yellow 'batarang' cut 2 of it's tentacles. The weapon flew back to Robin, who yelled the famous words:

" TEEN TITANS! GO!"

And a mighty battle ensued. Blackfire flew forward and long story short, they all blew up.

Thrilling, huh?

Anywho, the Titans surrounded her, congratulating her and complimenting her skill.

"Aww yeah!"

"Nice shootin'!"

"Congratulations."

Spider-Man was a little took them out so quick, like she had done this for awhile. But he had told her about the creature earlier, and she said she had never seen them...

Spidey stepped forward."Yay. Woohoo. Yeah, um, How did you know where to hit them?"

Blackfire shrugged her shoulders."Lucky guess."

Cyborg also stepped forward."We could use luck like that. Maybe you should join the team."

"Me? A teen titan!"

Starfire lifted the lid of the Dumpster and gasped.

«······»

Starfire had planned it already. She would run away from the tower. It was clear to her that the team never noticed her now. They wouldn't notice if she was gone. She walked to the edge of the roof.

"She'll be a better titan than I ever was..."

She started to fly off, but a web caught her boot. Spider-Man had alerted Robin of her behavior and now the 2 were standing before her.

"Aww! You woulda left without saying goodbye?" Spidey quipped.

Starfire floated to the ground, landing infront of Spider-Man and Robin.

"I... I-" She started. Suddenly an Alien spaceship appeared behind them. Onboard were two aliens in Red, bulky suits brandishing strange weapons.

Spider-Man blinked."and they win the award for best 'Holy Crap! How long have you been there?!' Entrance."

Instead of responding, the second one fired a green tentacle at them punching Robin and Spider-Man then swiftly wrapping around Starfire's belly,arms and mouth. The alien pulled her towards the ship just Robin rushed to save jumped off the roof, reaching for her Boots, but missed. Robin fell towards the ground and was about to make contact.

**THWIP!**


End file.
